1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sprayer for liquids formulated to foam when mixed with air under pressure and wherein air under pressure is supplied at substantially constant volume and pressure and the liquid is controllably admitted into compressed air discharge line.
The sprayer is constructed to be portable and is powered by a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine which drives an attendant air compresser as well as a liquid pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of portable sprayers and non-portable foam generating devices heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,520,559, 2,668,082, 2,685,404, 3,046,899, 3,586,238, 4,173,951, 4,291,769, 4,391,568, 4,436,489 and 4,457,375.
However, these various different forms of sprayers and foam generators do not include the combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention which particularly well adapt the latter to be used in the manner intended.